BeastBoy and Raven's issues
by Amida-Vine
Summary: BeastBoy and Raven are in heat. Will they work together to end their homone issues? I got this from a book called 'Anime Behind the Scenes' BBRae, RobStar! Ratin' it M to be safe
1. Chapter 2

BeastBoy and Raven's issues

I received four reviews! That's awesome! Other than that, El Queso de Malicioso, sadly enough…….Raven might be able to take 'it'!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans but I do own the RANK OF S-C #1,999 IN GUNDAM ONLINE!

Chapter Two: Urges in the Car

Raven and BeastBoy didn't talk to eachother for weeks, Raven didn't even make rude comments about BeastBoy.

Days went by, and Cyborg was starting to notice this. As his usual kind (coughsjackasscough) self, he decided to make a little meeting in the garage.

Living room….

"Yo Raven! Wanna help me with the T-car?" Cyborg yelled, scaring Raven from her reading and making her fall on the floor with the butt in the air. Nobody thought it strange that BeastBoy was having a major nosebleed.

Garage…….

"Rae, you work on the front tires, I'm gonna go get some food." Raven did as she was told until she noticed…..

"Cyborg why are there pictures of the honorary Titans, Jinx and Bumblebee in their underwear? And why are some crossed out with……ketchup?" Cyborg's human side immediately turned pale and he ran even faster to get the food.

Later…..

Raven and Cyborg were working and the alarm went off. Robin and Starfire came into the garage and jumped in the T-Car. No one dared to ask why Robin and Starfire's clothes were mixed up.

BeastBoy was said to be on the scene already. "I'll drive!" Raven practically punched Cyborg out of the way and drove so fast, everyone else was becoming one with their seat.

Two hours later…..

"Robin and Starfire getting stuck together by the new villain but……Me and Raven! Aw shit!" BeastBoy was yelling in the T-Car. Sadly there was a school bus of kids next to the T-Car and he made them cry and Raven slap him on the head.

Raven was trying to slap away a fly that was bugging her. Her hand was stuck between BeastBoy's legs….so…..Here is what happened…

Raven put her arm up to swat the fly away. She did that again and again, and for BeastBoy it was like a handjob. So, while she was swatting he let his urges the better of him….again.

Raven noticed BeastBoy trying to back away from her and then she felt something go into her vagina. She looked down and she saw herself being penetrated. She also tried to back away and it ended in BB's penis going in farther until their bodies slammed into eachother and they were kissing and taking away their virginity while…….

Robin and Starfire were making love in the WAAAY back. Cyborg noticed BeastBoy and Raven and his jaw immediately dropped. They came to a red light and he prayed Raven wouldn't do what he knew she would.

The light was green. Meanwhile, Raven's eyes closed and BeastBoy and her started to accept the position they're in. Sadly for Cyborg the T-Car exploded and Cyborg had to be dismantled, re-made into a chicken thing (again!) and turned off.

Lucky for BeastBoy and Raven, everyone was taking pictures of Robin and Starfire. "Thank god for my leotard…..I can't let my urges get the better of me….but BeastBoy is so….AAAAAAGH! I have to go consult my emotions." Raven thought in her room and she then went into her mirror.


	2. Chapter 1

BeastBoy and Raven's problem

Chapter 1: Raven's Discovery

Disclaimer: Don't own Diddly widdly tiddly on the Teen Titans!(Diddly widdly tiddly means nothing.)

But I do own one video and some of the comics!

It was an average day in the T Tower, well almost…..BeastBoy stayed in his room all day. Raven had a huge red bruise on her chin, Cyborg was painting the T car and Robin was in crutches with a crushed pelvis, while Starfire was pregnant.

FLASHBACK

BeastBoy and Cyborg were playing video games, while Raven was trying to read. Cyborg got up to go to the bathroom leaving Raven and BeastBoy alone.

Raven kept on moving her body, trying to find a comfortable position to sit in. BeastBoy was ogling her, but he knew he couldn't help it. His 'mushroom' was starting to show.

"BeastBoy? Is that some kind of virus sprouting from your pants?" Raven asked, leaning over to it. BeastBoy was blushing like mad, and said "Um….Rae….Don't get so close."

"BeastBoy, it could be a virus or something. I have to check it." Raven was leaning closer and closer…..BeastBoy couldn't fight it anymore and let his urges get the better of him.

RRRRIP! WHAM!

Raven was hit by a thing 2 and a half feet long and a foot wide, which she then noticed was BeastBoy's……..penis. Raven simply stared, her eyes getting wider, and then she screamed.

"Raven! What's wrong?" Robin and the rest of the team came in to see BeastBoy stuffing something into his pant leg. Raven, on the other hand, had a huge bruise on her chin and her whole body and most of the couch and a bit of the floor was covered with blood sprouting from her nose.

Starfire floated over, because the boys started to laugh hysterically (besides BB) and they didn't tell her what they thought was so funny.

"Friend Raven, why do you have the nose of bleed all over the floor and on your body? And friend BeastBoy, why are you doing the stuffing of pants?" Starfire asked in her weird way.

"Err…… N-NO REASON!" both of the embarrassed Titans said, they then ran to their rooms. BeastBoy had to do something with his 'mushroom' and Raven had to take a bath.

End FLASHBACK

Raven was walking to BeastBoy's room. She wanted to talk and…..she started to blush under her hood when she wanted to talk about the other thing.

BeastBoy heard a knock on his door. "Come in" he said, still scared of what would happen if Raven was at his door.

"Hi BeastBoy…..Um…..are you in heat?" Raven took off her hood, which showed her blushing so much; it looked like actual blood was on her cheeks. This time BeastBoy blushed, and said "Yeah…No…Kind of…...Sort of….Yes." he knew what was coming next, and he flinched.

"Good…..I thought it was only me. Um….BeastBoy…..my Half-Demon side lets me go into heat too and…..I'm in heat. If you tell anyone I have this kind of problem I'll kill you." BeastBoy and Raven scooted away from each other, to make sure their hormones don't bug them.

"Hey Rae…….If we want to talk about this stuff…….when was your period?" Raven automatically blushed even redder and said "When Malchior was around, when my powers exploded and I had to consult my mirror, and when my dad came….." Raven put her hood on and scooted farther away.

"Sorry Raven…..that was too personal….wasn't it? I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked ya. Wait……The whole fling with Trigon was your period! You mean we were getting our asses kicked while you had whatever the hell women have when they have their FUCKING PERIOD!" BeastBoy asked moving closer and closer to Raven.

"Well at least I don't moan the name of every superpowerd girl I see in my sleep! Especially this one I hear the most: (Raven tries to imitate BeastBoy) 'Oh Terra! Oh my god it feels so good! Oh god I love you too!'(end crappy imitation) It's so fucking annoying when you're trying to sleep across the room!" Raven yelled, inching closer to BeastBoy.

The arguing continued for many hours, including Robin's father Freakazoid, Robin and Starfire had sex and that's why Robin's in crutches and anything else.

TWO HOURS LATER…..

"Should we not wake them? Friend BeastBoy looks like he is kissing friend Raven." Starfire and Robin noticed that, BeastBoy and Raven were fast asleep two hours after the weird screaming sound.

"Leave 'em alone, Star. Let the lovers sleep!" Robin shouted the last word, waking both BB and Raven up. They smacked heads, and blushed when they saw that their bodies were entangling themselves while they were sleeping. Raven ran into her room, blushing under her hood that she nearly ripped off when she put it on.

"DUDE! Robin! I was trying to be nice and make Raven my friend!" BeastBoy looked angrily at Robin and Cyborg (who just got in) said "Friends-with-benefits you mean, BB"

The Titans all went to sleep to endure another day. For Raven and BB, their hormones will bug them for the remainder of April and the rest of the year. (It's April 21st right now!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

Robin and Star Play Cupid!

PEOPLE! I SAW AND READ THE COMIC TEEN TITANS AND SOME OF 'THE DOOM PATROL'! IF THAT WASN'T ENOUGH, IT HELPED ME COME UP WITH SOME IDEAS….. HOPE YOU ENJOY OR ELSE I WILL…….MAKE RAVEN DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Raven: (reading)

Me: ……..

Raven: (looks up) what? I'm reading!

Me: That's the doom patrol…..BeastBoy doesn't have his shirt on…..

Raven: ……..So! I think he looks sexy! Sue ME! And I didn't make a porno website because of what happened in your last chapter!

Me: I recorded it. Now, do the disclaimer….

Raven: (hits me in the head with a pole) Amida-Vine doesn't own Teen Titans, he owns some of the doom patrol comic, "anime behind the scenes" volumes #1-13 and teen titans, though.

Me: Was that so bad…?

Raven: Yes. You recorded some very private things….I'll kill you…..(sees BB walk to kitchen) AFTER BREAKFAST! (Raven slowly floats after BB)

Me: Enjoy!

It has been months since BeastBoy and Raven had talked or been near eachother. When one slept, the other was awake. When one fought, the other stayed behind.

Starfire and Robin wouldn't have it. Even though Cyborg and his porno pictures made him a lost cause, Robin wanted to help BeastBoy as Starfire wanted to help Raven.

BeastBoy's room……

"It's Robin. Can I come in?" before BB could answer, Robin walked in with a box in his hands. "Yo dude. What's in the box?"

Robin opened the box and gave BeastBoy the following: Guides to pleasing your lover, the link to (Raven's secret) porno site, Robin's mask, clothes that would cling to BB's body, wine, condoms and "Submissive Positions for your Tameranian lover" which made BeastBoy laugh when Robin grabbed the book.

"Dude! I can understand the guides, the link to some porno site, the clingy clothes, the wine and the condoms. But why the mask! Raven has seen my eyes like a million times already!"

Robin didn't answer, instead he dragged BeastBoy to the T-Car and strapped him in to go the beach.

Meanwhile in Raven's room…..

"Friend Raven! Try on this swimsuit!" Starfire was holding what you would basically call a bathing suit version of black lingerie bra and panties with blue outlines. In fact, Raven knew people'd see her nipples.

"Starfire, NO. NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! I'm not going to the beach! I'm not going to mate with BeastBoy! I'm not telling you why my sex with BeastBoy didn't result in me getting pregnant! (he didn't have his 'explosion' for all the curious ones) I'm also not letting you rent that dickgirl humping guy porn on my BlockBuster account because you over-taped and over-rented the tapes!

FLASHBACK…..

A husband and wife were watching a movie about a transvestite and a normal girl until….. Starfire appeared on the screen.

"I will show you real dick-girl sex. My teammate Robin will be what humans call, "My Bitch". Ever since the incident with 'Larry' friend Robin has given me his penis. Now watch carefully the perverted of humans."

Robin, on the other hand, in a maid outfit screamed "Turn off the T.V.! For the love of dear God do it! If not I will follow all the men who rented this tape and make her do this to you! I don't want to be raped again!"

END FLASHBACK….

Starfire grabbed Raven and forcefully put Raven in the swimsuit. Then Starfire shoved Raven back into the car next to BeastBoy….

At the beach,...

While Starfire and Robin went to "FIND THE BATHROOM TO GO PEE" poor Cyborg was running away from people's metal detectors, which weren't helping the people whose spines were breaking when they kept hold of the metal detector.

Raven and BeastBoy were well….ogling one another. Raven had the bikini she was forced to wear and BeastBoy had really clingy swimming trunks. Both thought "She/He looks so hot….I hope He/She isn't still mad at me……"

BeastBoy applied sunscreen to his skin and put the sunscreen on his lap right above his 'mushroom' which actually was well hidden in the black trunks(the 'mushroom' and the sunscreen).

Raven (while reading, mind you! That's right, MIND YOU!) nonchalantly reached over for the sunscreen but her hands brushed past it into BB's swimming trunks. She started to (A-Hem) give him 'a good rubbing down' which resulted in Raven applying BB's ….'MILK' to her skin….

"Raven….You might need the sunscreen. You just put on my…..JUICES." Raven automatically blushed and applied the sunscreen on. "Thank you, BeastBoy. Um…Do…you...want to go out sometime?"

BeastBoy smiled and kissed Raven. They kissed an innocent kiss, not noticing Cyborg dropped dead in his tracks after an hour of running from the metal detectors.

Late at night outside Bruce Manor….

Robin banged the door with his fist, while carrying 20 kids in a wagon with the other arm. In response to Robin's knocking, (the old Bruce Wayne from 'Batman Beyond') walked out with 300 kids covering most of him. Robin laughed, while Bruce yelled…

"What! More! Damn that Tameranian 10 day pregnancy! Richard Dickinson Grayson, are condoms a new concept to you!"

Robin said nothing, he instead gave Bruce the children and rode off on the R-Cycle. Later though….

"Robin, I wish to show Robin Jr. Squared (fourth Robin Jr.!) his new outfit! In fact, I wish to show all of our children but they are nowhere to be found….." Starfire said.

"Don't worry Star, they're fine." Robin said, he then got up to help BB with his date, and Starfire did the same with Raven.

Raven's room…..

One of Raven's hands were flipping through comic books(doom patrol and teen titans) while the other hand was stuffed in her cloak (people with heads in gutter, don't you dare use butter! Keep that GODDAMN HEAD IN THAT GUTTER!)

Starfire came in with many different outfits. First was basically a fishnet dress, the next was a tighter version of her leotard while it looked like her cloak melded in to make a dress, the next (possibly dozens of these) were all the outfits you'd see women wearing at Las Vegas, a kitten version of a bunny suit and then a raven suit.

"Starfire. GET. OUT. NOW." Raven said/yelled. Starfire simply pulled out a whip and said "I can make you be my bitch Raven. Now choose!" Raven simply wore the leotard/cape melded dress, wore the fishnet dress under it and the raven suit under the fishnet.

"Thank you friend! Now, SEXY HEEL OR NORMAL HEELS?" Raven sighed and said "How about just my usual shoes…." Starfire cracked her whip "Okay okay….Sexy heels then….." Starfire smiled and handed Raven boot/slash high heels (I PERSONALLY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THEY'RE CALLED!)

After the Date….(Date will be in a few chapters or next one)

Raven and BeastBoy were in Raven's room and talking under the covers(not sex, now use the butter and get heads out of gutter). Cyborg was sleeping on his stand/bed while……

"Oh Robin! Come and suck my toes…" this and many other things scared the living shit out of BeastBoy and Raven and Raven wet herself in fear. This let BeastBoy hold her close and they kissed and drifted to sleep….

Cyborg had no covers to lift above his face, but he tried and broke his stand/bed and fell to the ground face-first. Cyborg turned into grandma Cyborg and yelled to Starfire and Robin (in an annoying old person tone) "Use sheep-skin condoms dearies! And Robin, make sure Starfire doesn't find out about where you put your children!"

Starfire heard this and this time, the yells, moans and demands between them were so low it could only be heard in Starfire's room (where they were at) and let Cyborg drift off to sleep……


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Helloooo! I got some teen titans comics done with Beast Boy as the main character! Also, I'm trying to help Raven with her addiction!

Raven: What Addiction?

Me: Your addiction to BeastBoy and any comic he's in.

Raven: Doom Patrol #99 makes him look soooooo cute!

Me: (pulls out a needle) Just go night-night crazy lady….

Raven: Amida-Vine doesn't own Teen Titans, but he owns a lot of other stuff.

It's been weeks since BeastBoy and Raven have been together……

RAVEN'S ROOM….

"Yo, Raven! Let me out of here, bitch-nigga!" Malchior said from his chest. Strangely enough, Raven wasn't there.

LIVING ROOM….

BeastBoy and Raven were arguing while Cyborg was trying to separate them. Cyborg was shoved away, and then Starfire came in.

"Friend Cyborg, Lover Robin is sick….but what is wrong with lovers BeastBoy and Raven?" They are arguing again?"

But the arguing ended and they started to hit one another. Then BeastBoy and Raven started to make-out.

"Yo, BB! How the hell am I supposed to play my Gamestation XL TRIPLE CUBE!" Cyborg went to try and separate BB and Raven again (they were starting to have sex), but Starfire got in the way.

"Friend Cyborg! If you interrupt the mating, Friend Raven will kill you and Friend BeastBoy will hurt you with his shortness!

Just then, Robin came in. "What the fuck! Damn it, BB and Raven got the living room. Anyone else up for pizza?"

With that, everyone else left…..

BeastBoy and Raven continued with their little activity and then decided to do something else. They decided on karoke…..

A FEW WEEKS LATER……

Raven was covered in chocolate ice cream, in the living room and she was naked. "Damn Starfire….It's BeastBoy's fucking birthday and I have to be covered in this shit….when it's my birthday, BeastBoy will be covered in fucking Rocky Road! And when I get my hands on Starfire…."

Robin then walked in and fell in the ice cream. "I told BeastBoy not to have fucking diarrhea in here! And……whoa, Raven! I know you and BeastBoy love to fight for dominance when you're having sex…..but being covered in his shit is too much don't you think!"

Robin was then choked by Raven's powers until BeastBoy walked in…..he took one look at Raven and said "Did someone use you as a toilet for their shit? Fuck, who is it! I'll beat the living shit out of them!"

Raven didn't hesitate, she grabbed BeastBoy and took him into her room. She burned Malchior's book and…..well you might know the rest…..

And if you don't……what the fuck are you doing reading an m-rated story! I'll call your mom! Fuck, gimme an ID! Oh and all who know what happened, good job keepin' your GODDAMNED HEAD IN THAT FUCKING GUTTER! AND DON'T USE BUTTER!


End file.
